You're Taking A Break Lord Kazekage
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: She's tired of him sitting in that desk. How long has he sat there? When was the last time he slept? Eat? Took a break? Ino balled her fists up. That's it Lord Kazekage is taking a break


**Naruto: You're Taking A Break Lord Kazekage: One-Shot**

**Summary: She's tired of him sitting in that desk. How long has he sat there? When was the last time he slept? Eat? Took a break? Ino balled her fists up. That's it Lord Kazekage is taking a break. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or it's characters. I only own the plot of the story and that's it.**

Ino Yamanaka cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms as she watched him sign the huge stack of papers that was on the left side of his desk in the office. He didn't look up as she watched him sign the papers. Just how long has he sat there? When was the last time he slept or even took a break? In fact, when was the last time he ate something?

"Why are you staring?" He asked, not even looking up at her. Ino jumped slightly and cleared her throat.

"I wasn't staring." She told him, puffing out her bang. He paused for a second on his papers and glanced up at her.

"You were staring." He told her and went back signing his papers. Ino sighed and reached up to pull her ponytail tighter and looked out the window of the office. It has been only a few months since she had arrived in Suna to learn the ways of the medical field and also an assistant of the Kazekage Gaara Sabaku. She raised an eyebrow at him again. He paused in his writing. "Ino."

"Okay fine I was staring!" She admitted. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"And why were you?" He asked, crossing his arms. Ino bit her lip and chewed. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. "I'm waiting."

"Alright, alright Kazekage I was just thinking! When was the last time you took a break?" She asked. Gaara stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, placing his hands behind his back.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, not looking at her. Ino sighed.

"Because you have been at it for hours! Besides taking a break, when was the last you you ate something?" She asked. Gaara walked back over to the desk and picked up his pen and starting signing again, ignoring her. "Uh, hello are you just going to ignore me?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Yes because I don't have to answer you." He answered. Ino glared at him.

"Well excuse me for caring about your health." She said. His head snapped up.

"I didn't ask you to care for me." Ino blinked at him.

"I am a medical-nin and your assistant! It is my job to care! You need to answer!" She yelled, balling her fists. Gaara ignored her and grabbed his papers and pen and was walking towards the door. Ino walked to the door first and spread her arms out. "Where are you going?"

"Your voice is about to get on my nerves. I am taking my papers elsewhere. Step aside." He ordered. Ino shook her head. "Don't make me tell you again." He warned.

"I'm not scared of you Gaara and I'm not moving. You need a freaking break from those papers." She said, looking at the pile of papers that was in his arms. "We can stand here all day for all I care." She told him with a smile. Gaara's eyebrow twitched. He knows for a fact that she will not move unless she gets what she wants and he knows that he needs to finish signing these papers by tonight. He sighed deeply.

"Fine." He muttered. Ino smiled as she watched him walk back to his desk. Ino fisted pumped. "What do you want me to do on this," he trailed off, looking around. "Break?" He asked. Ino cracked her knuckles and wriggled her fingers and walked over towards the desk and moved the papers to the side and they hit the floor. Gaara stood up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. "What the hell?!" He yelled. Ino placed her hands onto her hips.

"Lie down on the desk Gaara." She said, pointing at it. She rolled her eyes at him. "Please lie down on the desk Gaara." She tried again. Gaara shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He growled out, gripping the edges on the desk. Ino sighed.

"I am giving you a massage." She said with a bright smile. "I can tell you need one." She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't need a massage and I want my papers back on this desk." He told her, getting frustrated. Ino scoffed.

"I will put your papers back nice and orderly once I give you your massage. You won't regret it." She said, giving him a wink. Gaara glared at her before lying on his stomach on his desk. She smiled and cracked her hands again. "Even just by looking at your back I can see all the tension." She shook her head. "So glad I came up with this idea." Gaara growled.

"Just get it over with so I can get back to work." He told her. Ino glared at him. Ino shook her head and started her hands at his shoulders, moving them slowly.

"So much tension." She whispered as she worked her way. "You really need to take breaks Gaara or you will overwork yourself." She told him as she chopped his back with her hands softly. Gaara huffed.

"I don't need breaks. I only did this cause I knew you won't stop until you got your way." He told her. Ino chuckled.

"I love getting everything I wanted. Glad to know you knew Gaara." She said, smiling in victory. "I'm told that I give the best massages. How are you liking it?" She asked after a few minutes. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't hear a response. "Gaara?" She asked, pausing.

"Don't stop." He commanded. Ino chuckled and went back to work. Yea, he likes her massage.

**Author's Note: I got this idea for this pairing by reading a really good story called 50 Reasons Why by ukrexican17. It was well-written and I loved every minute of it and the Gaara/Ino pairing and that's how I got this idea for this one-shot. Anyways, hope that you guys liked it and review please!**


End file.
